


尤东东和他的霸道总裁（四）

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spank, 训诫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	尤东东和他的霸道总裁（四）

被搂着做了一通的尤东东浑身酸软，除了屁股痛得要死，大腿肌肉也因为被一直拉扯着，酸痛难耐。身后黏腻，股间粘稠的精液和润滑液混在一起，难受极了。他龇牙咧嘴地揉着屁股就要下床，却被总裁重新按回到床上。东东怒目而视，瞪他：“还来？”  
  
总裁也不生气，又问：“我再问你，你今天错了吗？”  
  
尤东东好不耐烦，想要扑腾，奈何屁股好痛，愤愤地说：“错了错了！”  
  
总裁皱起眉头，接着问：“那你下次过马路还玩手机吗？”  
  
东东被问得没法子，垂头丧气地拉长声音说：“不——玩——啦——”  
  
“东东……”  
  
总裁的火气渐渐被挑起，语气也严肃起来。可傻东东又累又困，只想再去擦洗一番，早早睡觉，哪有力气和刚吃饱喝足的男人斗智斗勇。  
  
总裁把人翻过来趴在床上，赤裸的身体浑身雪白，红彤彤的屁股肿得老高，格外扎眼。“你还欠着十下。”总裁沉声说着，又是一巴掌扇在屁股上。  
  
“你！！！”  
  
尤东东痛得半扬起身子，这下真的不淡定了。  
  
“你，你他妈！有完没完！”  
  
总裁帮他揉揉屁股，手一碰到臀肉，东东就“嘶”地抽冷气。想到还可能继续挨揍，东东心里很不开心，又没胆子跟他吵。以前为了总裁这硬脾气也不是没吵过，下场都特别特别惨，有次被摁在办公室的落地窗前抽皮带，一边挨抽一边哭嚎着承认错误，不能对哥哥态度不好，现在想起来东东还要生气呢！  
  
其实总裁也不是故意逼东东这么紧，只是看小东西今天经历了生死边缘，竟然啥反省没有，还想着跟自己撒娇耍赖，实在头痛，想放过他又不能放过，这才步步紧逼，强压着人道歉。  
  
他揉了一会儿，没使太大的劲。屁股下是板子抽出来的淤青红肿，再加上刚才撞击时伤上加伤，深红色的臀肉碰着特别烫手。总裁心疼得要死，也不能跟嘟着嘴发脾气的小东西说，叹了口气站起身来。  
  
他去客厅喝了一大杯冰水，回来看到小家伙还趴在床上，赌气地把头闷在臂弯里，小脑袋露出两只耳朵，像只鸵鸟。  
  
走过去摸摸耳朵，总裁坐在他脑袋边，说：“今天打得重，小傻瓜得好几天没办法好好睡觉了。”  
  
“你还知道！”东东闻言一下子抬起头，眼圈都红了。  
  
“可是哥哥是故意打你吗？”总裁把人抱起来，揣在怀里像只小猫咪。小猫咪的耳朵都耷拉下来，垂着眼睛不说话，呼吸声都是带着浓浓的鼻音。总裁低下头亲亲他的小东西，碰碰冰凉的挂满泪痕的脸蛋，叹了口气，又说：“你今天吓死我了。”  
  
尤东东小朋友终于良心发现，话在喉咙里翻滚了好几回，闷闷地说：“对不起，我，我今天，太不小心了。”  
  
总裁把人脸扭过来，正视着他问：“知道错了吗？”  
  
东东被这样一凝视，大颗大颗的眼泪就从眼眶里滚落出来，打在总裁的手腕上。“嗯。”他啜泣着点点头，被这样逼着承认错误真是太惭愧，东东的耳朵尖都红透了。  
  
总裁捏捏他的耳朵，说：“还有十下，能坚持住吗？”  
  
东东哭着点头，不肯说话。  
  
总裁又说：“哥哥打轻点儿？”  
  
东东把脑袋靠在他胸口，闷着头，不发一言。  
  
委屈，憋闷，难堪，各种情绪混杂在一起，尤东东咬牙忍着屁股上火烧火燎的疼痛，想到等下还要挨上一顿，又难过又伤心。总裁每次打人都是保质保量的，十下不等于随随便便打完，而是每一下都能叫人疼得哭出声。他今晚这么努力，又是给口又是给操的，人非但不感激，反而跟他计较十下二十下板子，想想都觉得心寒。  
  
我都知道错了！东东撅起嘴，头靠在总裁强壮的胸膛，屁股凌空坐在他的大腿上。明明还有一顿痛打等着，此时此刻却丝毫没有抗拒总裁接触的念头，只想着等这顿打完肯定要好好折腾这个大坏蛋！  
  
总裁看他的模样，心里跟明镜儿似的，好气又好笑，故意说：“既然如此，那自己趴好。”  
  
尤东东气得被噎住，飞快地看了他一眼，咬着嘴唇老老实实在大腿上趴好，贡献出自己可怜的小屁股。总裁把人调整了位置，让屁股放置在大腿上，正高高翘起，非常方便下手。  
  
东东觉得自己是世界上最惨最惨的人了，越想越悲伤，还没动手就哭湿了他的裤子。总裁莫可奈何地看着小家伙在身下抽泣，俯下身子抱住他说：“乖，哥哥爱你！”  
  
“你，你才不爱我。”东东抽噎着说，“你，你根本，不心疼我。”  
  
总裁笑着拍了一下他的大腿，同意道：“嗯，不心疼。”  
  
这一记打得毫无力道，东东忍不住扭过头去看总裁。  
  
总裁也笑眯眯地看着他。  
  
接着又是一巴掌拍在同一个位置，力道约等于挠痒痒。  
  
东东忽然觉得被耍了，猛地挣扎起来。  
  
“你，你！你！你欺负人！”  
  
“好了好了，不跟你玩了。”总裁搂住心爱的大宝贝在怀里又亲又哄的，“哥哥爱你。”  
  
“你不爱我！你再打，你再打！”东东吃定了总裁不舍得了，索性闹腾得更厉害，恨不得在膝盖上打滚，哭着闹着不肯消停。  
  
偏偏总裁还真舍不得了，直接把人打横抱起来去浴室清洗。东东个子虽然高，人却很瘦很轻，被总裁提溜起来毫不费力，手不抖气不喘的。  
  
怪不得打人力气这么大……东东暗自叹服。

擦洗身体、上药揉伤又折腾了两三个钟头。揉伤时候东东痛得大哭大闹了一场，不给碰不给揉的，最后力气耗尽，趴在总裁的身边眼皮子打架，昏昏欲睡。总裁亲他的眼睛，趁着小东西还没睡着，板了脸地说：“今天哥哥是不舍得了，但是如果还有下次，欠我的十下翻倍还，用藤条，知道了吗？”  
  
尤东东一听，眼泪瞬间又要涌出来，还没来得及说话，下一秒总裁就凑近亲住了他的嘴。  
  
小东西经常狗嘴里吐不出象牙，没关系，用亲的可以解决很多问题。

END


End file.
